


[podfic] Five Confessions in Tevene

by BabelGhoti



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Sometimes things just don't translate well.Other times it's just much easier to say them in a language nobody else in the room knows.





	[podfic] Five Confessions in Tevene

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Confessions in Tevene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906490) by [coveredinfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredinfeels/pseuds/coveredinfeels). 



**Fic** : Five Confessions in Tevene

 **Author** : coveredinfeels

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 3:34

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 3,27 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ezzb9y530ogvveh/coveredinfeels_-_Five_Confessions_in_Tevene_%2528read_by_BabelGhoti%2529.mp3/file)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/xauq0540?token=61227836d96bb1c4059075e45aece9e7)


End file.
